


Under Your Spell

by Chrystie, exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Series: KNB Hogwarts AUs [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi presents Kuroko with some enchanted chocolates and Aomine is determined to make sure Kuroko doesn't die from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Harry Potter AU: Imagine person A of your otp accidentally taking a love potion and person B is the first one they see afterwards. Imagine person A not acting any different because they already love person B. Imagine person B freaking out trying to figure out what kind of potion person A managed to drink and person A trying to keep person B from finding out.

“Tetsu-kun! I made chocolates for you!” Momoi said cheerfully, bouncing over to the table that Aomine and Kuroko were sitting at in the library.

Kuroko offered her a small smile. “Thank you, Momoi-san,” he said, taking a bite of one of the chocolates.

“Wait, Satsuki _made_ something?!” Aomine looked incredulously at Momoi, then at the box of chocolates. “No! Tetsu, don’t eat that! It’s probably poisoned or something!” Aomine tried reaching for the box.

Kuroko looked over at Aomine just as he swallowed the chocolate with a small frown. “That’s rather rude, Aomine-kun. It tasted perfectly fine to me,” Kuroko said.

Momoi was looking a little horrified, because Kuroko was supposed to be looking at her when he ate that, and he was looking at Aomine. Although, he didn’t seem to be throwing himself at Aomine, so maybe she had done something wrong…. “So, you feel perfectly fine then, right Tetsu-kun? Nothing different?”

Aomine’s eyes grew wide, “Why should he be feeling different?! What did you do to those chocolates, woman?! What?!” Aomine tugged the box of chocolates out of Kuroko’s hand to more closely inspect them.

“Aomine-kun, I feel fine,” Kuroko told him. Although, he was starting to get an idea of what was going on, and just about the last thing he wanted was for Aomine to find out what was in those if he was right about it. He shot Momoi a look that said as much while Aomine was busy inspecting the chocolates. She was smart enough to understand.

And understand she did. Tetsu-kun had eaten the chocolates with a love potion, and he wasn’t acting any different around Dai-chan. Her jaw dropped a little, because that meant that Kuroko was in love with Aomine, and she was only able to compose herself because of the almost desperate look Kuroko was sending her. They would talk about it later though. “Nothing, nothing. Just a little magic to try and make them taste better, and I wanted to make sure it worked,” she said, waving off Aomine’s concerns.

Aomine didn’t believe her. Why should he? Even if her magic skills were great that didn’t mean she could make anything edible. He brought a hand up to Kuroko’s forehead and leaned in closer. “Are you absolutely _sure_ you feel okay?”

“I feel fine. You’re worrying too much,” Kuroko said calmly.

“Why shouldn’t I be worrying? Satsuki _cooked_ something and you _ate_ it. Actually _you_ should be worrying more. Why aren’t you scared of possibly dying?” He grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders and shook him a bit for emphasis.

“Aomine-kun, please stop shaking me,” Kuroko said with a frown. People were starting to look their way.

“Dai-chan, can’t I just have made something decent for once? I mean, Tetsu-kun liked it. Maybe magic was all that was missing from my cooking,” Momoi interjected.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at her. “And what exactly did you cast on these chocolates?”

“Nothing, nothing,” she said hastily after a glance at Kuroko. “Like I said, just something to try and make them taste better.”

Now he _really_ didn’t trust her. Whatever she cast on those chocolates did something or was going to do something to Tetsu, and he would be damned before he let anything happen to his best friend. “Tell me what you cast, Satsuki,” he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Kuroko put a hand on Aomine’s shoulder to try and calm him down. “Hey, I’m fine. Really. You don’t need to worry about it. Do I _look_ like anything’s wrong with me?”

Aomine turned to Kuroko and thought about his question. He patted the top of Kuroko’s head and then pinched his cheeks a bit, inspecting him to see if anything really was wrong. “No, I guess not, but I still don’t trust her.”

“You don’t trust anything. I think it’s just a Slytherin thing,” Kuroko commented, rubbing his cheek where Aomine had pinched it.

“That’s not true.” He pouted. “I trust you don’t I?”

“Not really, since you don’t seem to believe me when I tell you that I’m fine,” Kuroko said. He noticed that Momoi was trying to quietly slip away, and really the Ravenclaw wasn’t very sneaky, but maybe since Aomine was talking to him she could manage.

“I didn’t say I didn’t trust you! I said I don’t _her_!” He gestured to where Momoi had been sitting only to find her gone. “Where’d she go?!” he growled.

“Probably in search of a new childhood friend. One who trusts her a bit more than you seem to,” Kuroko replied.

Aomine crossed his arms indignantly and grumbled, “I’m just worrying about your safety, Tetsu. You don’t have to be an ass.”

“That might just be a Gryffindor thing,” Kuroko joked with a small smile to try and cheer up Aomine.

“Well don’t go crying to me when you wake up as a blue cat or something.” Aomine continued to pout.

“Alright, I suppose I’ll just go complain to Kagami-kun if that happens,” Kuroko said dismissively.

“ _What_?!” He bolted upright from his slouching position. “Why the fuck would you go to _him_?”

Kuroko resisted the urge to smile, because he knew this was the exact reaction he would get. “Well, you just told me not to come to you. Besides, it is a shorter walk to see him since he’s in the same house as me.”

“Well fuck him. I take back what I said. Don’t go to that idiot. If you were a cat I would totally take care of you better than him.” His pout returned full force.

“Well, let’s hope that I don’t turn into a cat then. Then we don’t have to find out who would take better care of me.”

Aomine crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever.”

* * *

Kuroko waited outside the Ravenclaw common room for Momoi to come out, and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention when she did.

“Ahh, Tetsu-kun. What are you doing here?” She smiled at him brightly.

“It was a love potion, right?” Kuroko asked, getting right to the point. “Why would you give me a love potion, Momoi-san?”

Momoi looked away from him and laughed nervously. Of course he had figured it out. “I thought that would’ve been obvious, Tetsu-kun. You’re not exactly as slow as Dai-chan.”

“Momoi-san, that’s not the way to go about gaining someone’s affections. And now Aomine-kun won’t stop pestering me about how I’m feeling. What if he figures it out?”

Momoi looked at him with a sad smile. “Well isn’t that okay? I don’t think he would reject your feelings and even if he does, he wouldn’t stop being your friend.”

Kuroko shook his head. “It’s not okay. Things might be different if he finds out,” Kuroko told her and then sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m not thinking about your feelings. You don’t want to hear about mine for him.”

She shook her head. “What if you miss your chance with him? You never know if you don’t try.” She may have been sad that Kuroko didn’t return her feelings but that didn’t mean she couldn’t support him with who he liked. It did hurt, but she would feel better, eventually, especially if her love rival was Dai-chan.

“I don’t want to try, just to find out that he doesn’t return my feelings, and suddenly have things be awkward between us. Promise me you won’t tell him what you put into those chocolates.”

She was going to say no but the look on his face changed her mind. She sighed and nodded, “Alright, I promise, Tetsu-kun.”

Kuroko forced a small smile for her. “Thank you, Momoi-san.”

* * *

“Aomine-kun, I promise I still feel fine. I’m not going to turn into a cat or die or anything like that,” Kuroko insisted when he found Aomine at the gryffindor table the next morning.

“I’m just making sure,” he grumbled. “I don’t wanna find out from the fork-eyebrowed idiot that you suddenly vaporized or something.”

“Hey! Can’t I even get through the morning without your insults? I get enough of that shit from Kuroko,” Kagami protested, and then paused as the rest of the conversation caught up with him and he gave Kuroko a concerned look. “Wait, why would you vaporize?”

“I won’t. Aomine-kun is over reacting,” Kuroko replied, taking a seat between the two.

“I am not. I just don’t trust anything Satsuki tries to cook.”

“You ate something that Momoi cooked?” Kagami asked, looking a bit horrified.

Kuroko decided to just ignore them and try to eat.

Aomine nodded his head at Kagami. “She said she cast a spell on it to make it taste better but won’t tell me what it was.”

Kagami frowned. “No such thing. Remember, you can’t make food with magic,” he said. “And Kuroko knows that -- he’s been trying since he got here,” Kagami added, looking at Kuroko, who had tensed while eating.

Aomine’s eyes widened. “WHAT?! Then what the hell did you _eat_?!”

“I don’t know,” Kuroko lied, taking another bite of his food. “I still feel fine though, so it’s not really a problem,” he added after he swallowed his food.

Aomine started freaking out. What did Tetsu mean he didn’t know? How could he not know? What if he _died_?! He grabbed Kuroko’s arm and dragged him up. “We’re going to find Satsuki.”

“But Aomine-kun, I’m trying to eat,” Kuroko protested, looking towards Kagami for help. Kagami just gave him a sympathetic look as if he thought that Kuroko was going to die too.

“Well too fucking bad. We’re gonna find Satsuki and make sure you don’t die.” He pulled Kuroko away from his food and towards the Ravenclaw table.

Kuroko mouthed ‘traitor’ at Kagami as he was dragged away, and was just glad that he had asked Momoi to keep it a secret for him before this happened.

He stopped in front of Momoi and stared at her with the angriest look he could manage. “What the hell did you put in those chocolates. You can’t make food with magic so what the fuck did you do to Tetsu?”

Momoi brightened and waved when she saw Kuroko and Aomine approaching, but was quickly taken aback when Aomine snapped at her. “Ahh….” She glanced at Kuroko, part of her wanting to tell the truth to her childhood friend, but a larger part of her wanting to keep her promise to the guy she liked. “I… don’t know,” she said, an idea occurring to her. Her eyes welled up with fake tears. “I don’t know, Dai-chan, I can’t remember! What if… what if _I_ got poisoned???”

Crap. Aomine did not know how to deal with tears. He waved his hands stuttering over his words, not sure how to make it better. “Wait, Satsuki, look. I--uh--I’m sure you weren’t poisoned. I mean--uh...” He looked over to Kuroko for help.

“Aomine-kun, you made her cry,” Kuroko told him, shaking his head in disapproval. He did feel a little guilty that he was the reason Momoi had to lie to her friend, but he wasn’t about to blow his cover now. “Why would you be so cruel? I thought you hated house stereotypes.”

Aomine looked at Kuroko, betrayed. “Look Satsuki, it’s okay if you don’t remember. Just stop crying. _Please_.”

“But Dai-chan, what if I start forgetting everything else too???” Momoi sniffled pathetically and hid her face in her hands for dramatic effect.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Momoi-san,” Kuroko said reassuringly, patting her shoulder.

Momoi kept her face hidden for another moment because she was smiling a little bit, both because of how easy it was to mess with Aomine, and how sweet Kuroko was being (even though they both knew she was faking). Then she looked up and wiped at her eyes. “Tetsu-kun…”

Aomine robotically nodded, “Yeah, listen to Tetsu. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Would you like us to join you until you feel better? Aomine-kun pulled me away from my food, so I’d be happy to eat with you over here,” Kuroko offered.

Momoi nodded and indicated the empty seats near her, brightening again and turning back to her own food.

Aomine stared down at the table as Kuroko and Momoi ate. He still wanted to know what was in that chocolate but he really didn’t want to deal with a crying Satsuki again.

“Aomine-kun, are you alright? Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Kuroko asked.

He looked up from the hole he was glaring into the table. “Hmm? I guess?” He sighed. He just wanted to be sure that Tetsu would be alright.

After a little while it was time for class and so Kuroko got up. “Let’s get to potions, Aomine-kun. I’m not going to be late because of you again.”

Aomine sluggishly got up, “Alright.” He looked at Kuroko with worried eyes before he started to walk alongside him to their class.

Kuroko felt another twinge of guilt as he saw the worry in Aomine’s eyes, and quickly shoved it down as they entered the classroom. He wasn’t going to let it distract him.

* * *

Aomine paced the hallway outside of the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Kuroko. He was considering taking him to the school nurse to get him checked.

“Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?” Kuroko asked, looking at his friend with slight surprise when he walked out and saw him pacing.

“Tetsu, I’m taking you to the nurse. If Satsuki can’t tell me what she did, then we’re just gonna have to find out ourselves.” He started to walk in the direction of the stairs, expecting Kuroko to follow him.

Kuroko sighed. He couldn’t keep doing this. He already didn’t like lying to Aomine, and he’d made Momoi lie to him as well, and now he was making him worry. “Aomine-kun, we don’t have to go to the nurse. I know what she gave me,” he said quietly.

Aomine whipped his entire body around and stared at Kuroko in shock. “ _What_?! What did she give you? How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It was a love potion,” Kuroko told him, figuring that answered two out of three questions.

A love potion? Now Aomine was just confused. Kuroko wasn’t acting like he’d had a love potion. And if it was a love potion, did that mean he was in love with Satsuki? _Was_ he in love with Satsuki?! “Are you in love with Satsuki?!” he practically shouted.

Kuroko ran a hand through his hair, looking at the ground. He was in love with an idiot. “No. I’m not. You were the first person I looked at after eating the chocolate, since you started yelling about how her cooking would poison me. I made her promise not to tell you.”

“Wait. Does that mean you’re... in love with... _me_?” Aomine had never been more confused in his life.

Kuroko could feel his face heating up. “Yes. That’s what that means.”

Aomine just stood there and stared at him dumbly. Tetsu loved him? “But you only love me because of the potion. It’ll wear off in a few days.” That made him kind of sad.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine with mild irritation. “You should know by now that I would be acting different around you if it was because of that potion. I’m telling you that I already loved you before the potion.”

Aomine blinked, trying to process Kuroko’s words. Tetsu loved him. Tetsu loved him and it wasn’t because of the potion. In a surge of realization he grabbed Kuroko by the tie and pressed his lips to Kuroko’s.

Kuroko’s eyes widened in surprise when he was pulled forward by his tie, and then he felt Aomine’s lips against his and thought flew out of his mind as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss back, wrapping an arm around Aomine’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Aomine pulled away when air became necessary. He held Kuroko around the waist and pressed his forehead against his. "Y'know you coulda just told me. It woulda saved me a lot of stress."

“If I had known that would be the response, I would have told you.” Kuroko’s voice was still a little breathless from the kiss.

"Of course this would be my response." Aomine lifted his head up to better look at Kuroko's face. "What else would it be?"

“Telling me that you do not return my feelings. Or a lot of other things. Why am I supposed to expect you kissing me as a reaction? Clearly I would have told you if I’d thought that you felt something more than friendship for me.”

Aomine chuckled lightly. "Y'know Tetsu, you can be pretty dumb sometimes." He bent down and kissed him again.

Kuroko would have made a comment about how it wasn’t very romantic to insult someone after a confession, but was cut off by Aomine’s mouth, and found he was okay with that.


End file.
